ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Adams: Final Fate/Credits
These are the credits for Bob Adams: Final Fate . Opening Titles Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Columbia Pictures present In Association With Spyglass Entertainment and Red Wagon Entertainment A Co-Production Between LIVE Entertainment Polygon Pictures and Production I.G. A Garrett Fredrickson Film Bob Adams: FINAL FATE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Based on CM Land's motion picture A Penguin's Memories Voices Bob Adams Marshall Efron Hamilton Camp Ruby Marlowe Rupert Farley Jack Lou Diamound Philips Sarah Michelle Gellar Frank Welker Clancy Brown The Librarian Pat Hingle Kirk Thornton Emma Thompson Wallace Shawn Dr. Moe Hank Azaria Donal Logue Julia Roberts Mike Don Ameche Jill Debbie Reynolds Additional Voices Frank Welker Kirk Thornton Kevin Richardson James Cranna Voice Casting Maria Estrada Jack Fletcher Garrett Fredrickson Production Designer Yohei Taneda Animation Production I.G. Producer Mitsuhisa Ishikawa Key Animators Masashi Ando Koichi Arai Daizen Komatsuda Kanta Kamei Shinji Hashimoto Shiho Takeuchi Masahito Yamashita Tetsuya Nishio Hiroyuki Morita Theresia Whinkler Shin'ya Ôhira Character Designers Yoshinori Kanemori Hiroyuki Okiura Background Artists Kenji Ogura Akihito Fujimori Masatoshi Kai Satoshi Kuroda Hideki Nakamura Inbetween Animators Kazunori Akiyama Yukio Araie Takayuki Hida Keiko Katô Fuminori Sahara Shin'ichi Yokota Hitomi Satô Sachiko Okumura Naruhito Sekikawa Mariko Yamamoto Yumi Nakagawa Mika Kinoshita Daiki Ono Tomoko Sugeta Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Hisashi Ezura 3D Visual Effects Masahiko Hirano Executive Producers Shigeru Watanabe Garrett Fredrickson Assistant Production Designer Shinsuke Kojima Production Manager Mitsuhisa Ishikawa Re-Recording Mixers Adrian Rhodes David Stintson Sound Designer Randy Thom Co-Sound Designer Tom Myers Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Recording Supervisor Kazuhiro Wakabayashi Story Storyboard Artists Kirk Hanson Fabio Lignini Mark Kennedy David Bowers Dick Zondag Sam Levine Rodolphe Guenoden Story Assistants John Orloff Jessie Nelson Production Editors Chihiro Nakano Takeshi Seyama Dialogue Editor Randy Thom Scene Planning Supervisors Sean Hargreaves Masatoshi Kai Production Co-Ordinator Takemi Mamiya Final Checking Supervisor Sue O'Loughlin Credits Font and Roller Cineimage Art Department Art Desginer Shûichi Hirata Assistant Production Designer Shinsuke Kojima Music Music By Julian Nott Hans Zimmer Additional Music By Kenji Kawai Don Davis Rupert Gregson-Williams Technical Score Engineer Mark Wherry Music Editors Simon Changer Michael Connel Music Recorded At Abbey Road Studios, London Lyndhurst Hall, London Music Conducted By Gavin Greenaway Orchestra Leader Gavyn Wright Music Orchestrated By Nic Raine Musicians Contractor Isobel Griffiths LTD Digital Mastering Colorist Max Horton Producers Begona Lopez Matthew Bristowe Online Editors Richard Etchells Thomas Urbye Pat Wintersgill Financing Production Accountant Karen Walter Production Finance Assistant James Flintoff Finance Assistant Yyvone Pfister Payroll Administratrors Kim Jones Josie Marshall Junior Finance Assistant Russel Treasure Marketing and Licensing Head of Licensing and Marketing Sean Clarke Assistant to Sean Clarke Suzanne Cherry Licensing Manager Helen Neno With Special Thanks To Sony Pictures Entertainment Spyglass Entertainment Gary Barber Roger Birnbaum Lance Young Marshall Efron, Frank Welker, Clancy Brown Red Wagon Entertainment and Polygon Pictures and Production I.G. Songs "Bright Eyes" Written by Mike Batt Performed by Art Garfunkel Published by EMI Music Publishing LTD Courtesy of Sony BMG "Michigan Rag" Couresty of Warner Bros. Entertainment Co "Mr. Blue Sky" Written by Jeff Lyne Performed by Electric Light Orchestra Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment "I Will Always Be With You" Written by Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Performed by Sheena Easton and Jessi Corti Courtesy of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack available from Epic/Sony Music Soundtrax Color By Technicolor Copyright © 2006 LIVE Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved LIVE Entertainment is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto and for the purproses of the United States copyright law This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unathourized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liabilities and criminal prosecution. No penguins were harmed in the making of this movie In Memory of Hamilton Camp Category:Spyglass Entertainment Category:2006 films Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Anime Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films